This Time of the Month
by TheLostPotato
Summary: Hiccup learns a bit more about Astrid and comforts her through a rough time.


**No idea what gave me the inspiration for this one, but I'm terrified of it-whatever it is. Tbh this is cringy don't read it.**

 **Tw for period stuff?**

Hiccup loved everything about Astrid. He loved the way her hair flowed and he loved the way she took charge of things. He loved her deep blue eyes and he loved to watch her get angry-unless she was angry at him, of course.

They had been at the Edge for a few months now, and all of them were loving it. They loved their freedom from their parents. They loved their power to explore. The edge was a wonderful place.

The moon was full and the stars seemed to glisten even brighter than usual. He could see her silhouette sitting on the edge of the cliff over the sea. She was beautiful, as always.

As he came closer though, he thought that he had seen something strange-a gesture or wave of the hand that seemed the slightest bit unfriendly. His girlfriend wouldn't be angry at him for any reason now, would she?

When he called her name, she didn't look at him, nor did she respond. She was hunched over, seemingly concentrating on something in the distance. Hiccup carefully came closer, hoping to not disturb her in-well, whatever she was doing.

Her legs dangled over the rock and her fists clenched it tightly. She looked up at Hiccup, who had moved closer, and winced. He could tell that she had been crying. He sighed as he sat down next to her.

Hiccup rested a hand on her back and ran it along her spine in an attempt to soothe the girl. "What's wrong, Astrid?" he asked her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's nothing babe," she sniffled, "nothing's wrong."

He kissed her neck and spoke softly, "Astrid, we both know that isn't true. What's going on?" he pulled away, "Snotlout bothering you again?"

Astrid paused a moment. How could she explain this to him? "I just," she paused, rethinking giving this information to him, "I just can't tell you."

"What did he do this time? I'll get hi-" Hiccup was stopped by a finger being placed over his mouth.

"It isn't Snotlout," she said. There was a pause and she turned to look at him.

"do you know what a girl's "time of the month" means?" she asked shyly. She was going to be married to him one day so he might as well know if he didn't already.

Hiccup looked back at her with an expression of confusion, "No. What's that?"

Astrid looked out at a seemingly fixed point in the water for a moment. She still had no idea how to explain this to him.

"Well, when I was about fourteen, something started happening to me," she told him. All girls go through it."

Astrid looked up at Hiccup to see if he had caught on, but he still seemed confused.

He nuzzled into her neck again, "tell me about it."

Astrid leaned her head on him and ran her fingers through his hair, "Well when a girl becomes a woman, something happens to her. Once a month, well," she stopped. What had she gotten herself into. Hiccup, of course, was listening intently to what his girlfriend had to say.

"she bleeds. Every _month_."

Hiccup looked at her, more confused than ever, "Is that a metaphor for something?"

"No, there's literal blood."

Hiccup's expression tuned to one of panic. He stood up, "Are you injured? Do you need to see Gothi? Maybe you should go get help," he took her arm.

Astrid pulled back, "No Hiccup, this literally happens to all women. Every month."

He sat back down, unsure. How could every woman in town bleed every month without him knowing it? He was next in line to be the chief and all. He had to know his people's needs. He had to know Astrid's needs.

"Astrid," the thought briefly occurred to him that he maybe shouldn't ask, but he did anyway, "Where do you bleed from? I don't see any blood."

Even in the relative darkness, Hiccup could see that Astrid's face was bright red.

Just then, another jolt of pain hit her. She bent over and clenched her abdomen.

"Astrid, are you okay? Are you sure you don't want to go back to Berk?"

Astrid scoffed. She wished that Gothi could do something about this.

There was a long pause as Hiccup gently scratched her back.

"Just hold me," she said, leaning into him.

He put her arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

Astrid explained things to Hiccup that made him turn the shade of a tomato. He had always respected women, but this took his respect to a new level.

"Why does it hurt?" he asked her, hoping that he could do something to help. He really really wanted to make her feel better. It hurt him to see her go through all this pain.

"I don't know. Just comes along with it." Astrid leaned into him, yawning. It wasn't even that late, but she was exhausted.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked her, "with the pain, that is."

Astrid chuckled. "If you could get me some chocolate," she joked, "that would be great."

What she didn't know was how far this boy was actually willing to go for her.

"Why don't you get to bed Astrid?" he prodded her.

She didn't have any complaints, and sleepily carried herself to her hut.

She awoke to a small bag sitting next to her with a note.

"Hope that this helps

XOXO

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

She was curious as to what was in the bag. It couldn't have been-

Yep. It was chocolate. How did Hiccup even find this? Chocolate was so rare in this area and she had only ever had it a few times. Women in the town talked about it's magical pain-healing properties.

Well, at least it made them feel better.

This must have cost Hiccup a fortune. She would have to find some way to thank him.

Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she said ecstatically, with the assumption that it was Hiccup.

It was not Hiccup.

Snotlout stood in the doorway, looking down at and seemingly grooming his nails.

"Hiccup asked me to check on you. Said you weren't feeling well," he said completely monotonously. She knew that he didn't really care much about how she felt. He just didn't want to get in trouble with Hiccup.

Without waiting for a response, or even looking up from his perfectly maintained nails, he said, "well I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll tell Hiccup."

"Wait."

Snotlout stopped and looked at her. He was even slightly shocked by her pale appearance.

"Can you tell him to come up here?"

Snotlout nodded, almost worried for Astrid, the fearsome warrior.

As soon as he left, she sprang out of bed, immediately regretting doing so. She only had a few minutes to clean up before Hiccup would be there.

She brushed her hair quickly and threw on some clean clothes. She sat back down on the bed with moments to spare.

Hiccup burst through the door.

"Astrid, is everything alrig-" she put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to come closer.

She half laid down on the bed and patted the empty side.

"Is this appropriate? I mean we probably shouldn't be-" she pressed a finger to his lips, effectively cutting him off mid sentence.

She kissed him gently.

"Hold me," she asked him again.

Hiccup no longer spoke. He understood what she needed. He still couldn't believe that she went through this every month. She must be exhusted.

As he laid down next to her, he smiled.

"You're beautiful, you know?"

Astrid kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

The two fell asleep. They were both exhausted. After all, Hiccup had spend all night chasing down trader Johann.

 **Cute? Weird? Cool? Let me know. All feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
